


Sweet Creature

by maddi3225



Category: matthew grey gubler - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Reader-Insert, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddi3225/pseuds/maddi3225
Summary: You go over for dinner at your best friends house and things take a sad turn
Relationships: Matthew Gray Gubler/Reader, mgg/reader, oc/harry styles, reader/oc





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this for my best friend but was really proud of it so hope you'll like it

You were working late with your husband, your best friend, and her husband. You're best friend, Madeline came up and sat on your desk as you closed out your computer. 

“Hey, you and Mathew wanna come over for dinner tonight? Kat really misses you.” Madeline said. Katerina was now 4 years old and absolutely adored Matthew. you and Mathew have been trying to have a kid but nothing yet. You were starting to lose hope but Matthew sure wasn’t. 

“Sure. Why not!” You said with a smile and she beamed. 

“Great! Me and Hary will get the Chinese, you and Mathew get the desserts?” You nodded and watched as she skipped off to her loving husband.

“Ready?” Matthew asked as he came up from behind you. 

“What desserts are we getting?” You asked as you stood up and he slipped your coat on you.

“I was thinking we could get little cakes from the bakery on main?” you nodded as he slipped his hand into yours and we walked out to your car. 

~  
An hour later and you and Spencer were at Madeline and harry’s cute little house across the street. 

“I love their house,” you commented. “How do I look?” 

“Perfect as always.” you blushed as he kissed you. You laced my fingers with him before ringing the bell. You waited a minute before the door swung open to reveal a maddi. 

“Hey!” She smiled. 

“Love your outfit.” you complimented. 

“Thank you.” She looked down and saw the desserts Matthews had in a bag. “Oooo cake.” She took them without missing a beat and invited us in. When you entered, their living room was on the right, spacious, and had a small little Katerina sitting on the floor playing with a doll. On your left was the dining room with a beautiful chandelier hanging over their grey wood table and then immediately the kitchen next to it. Katerina’s head popped up as Matthew closed the door and a smile spread across her face. 

“Matthew!” She yelled as she jumped up. Matthew crouched down to catch her as she jumped into his arms. 

“Hello there.” He said smiling at her. You watched as he took her over to the couch and start talking to her. You looked into the dining room to see Harry plating the Chinese food and you made eye contact. He gave you a smile and a nod which you returned. you made your way to the kitchen as Madeline put the cakes in the fridge. 

“You look great.” She said and gave you a hug. She only broke away when the fire alarm went off and she sighed. You looked to see where the fire was but only saw Matthew holding Kat close while she covered her ears. “It’s fine. Our oven keeps lighting on fire.” She shook her head as she put out the little fire in the oven. After it was out, she threw the now burnt hand towel in the trash. “Who’s ready to eat?” 

~

Two hours filled with great conversations and Kat saying the weirdest things later, You were all sitting on the couch as harry did the dishes.

“Okay, Kat. Time for bed!” Madeline said as she got up from her chair. 

“No!” Kat whined as she sat on Matthew’s knee. 

“Hey! It’s 10 o’clock! I let you stay up way past your bedtime.” Maddi put her hands on her hips. 

“I wanna play with Mathew!” She whined. Madeline raised her eyebrows. 

“I’ll read you three books instead of two.” Katerina immediately jumped up and ran to her mother. Madeline swooped her up, spinning around. Kat laughed and placed her forehead on Maddi’s. You watched as they both smiled. Maddi was a great mother. “Okay, say good night everyone!” 

“Good night everyone!” Kat beamed. “Good night Matthew.” She said quietly with a shy smile. 

“My husband Kat. Not yours.” You laughed as she pouted. Maddi laughed before taking her up the stairs to her room. 10 minutes later Harry joined us on the couch. He shushed us once he sat down. 

“Listen.” He whispered and we did. It took a second but soon we heard Maddi singing to Kat. Kat’s room was right above us so we could hear her singing through the vents. You realized she was singing one of Harry’s songs.

“Sweet creature. Had another talk about where it’s going wrong. But we’re still young. We don’t know where we’re going but we know where we belong.” You looked over to see Harry mouthing along with a smile. “And oh where we started. Two hearts in one home.” You remember when Harry wrote this song for Madeline. She burst into tears. “It’s hard when we argue. We’re stubborn, I know, but oh.” They had been in a fight and so she stayed with you and Matthew. Harry showed but four hours later at the window with his guitar singing. “Sweet creature, sweet creature. Wherever I go, you bring me home! Sweet creature, sweet creature. When I run out of road, you bring me home!” 

“Sweet creature.” You heard harry’s voice and his guitar start playing. You realized he was no longer down here. “We’re running through the garden. Oh, where nothing bothered us. But we’re still young. I always think about you and how we don’t speak enough.” After he wrote this song for Maddi, it was clear how much he loved her. “And oh we started. Two hearts in one home. I know, it’s hard when we argue. We’re both stubborn, I know, but oh.” After Harry sang this on stage, he proposed to Maddi in front of 100’000 people. “Sweet creature. Sweet Creature.” Of course, she immediately said yes. “Wherever I go, you bring me home.” That was 5 years ago. “Sweet creature, sweet creature. When I run out of road, you bring me home.” One year later they had Katerina. Her beautiful blonde hair and her blue eyes, just like her father's. Her voice is a mix of an American and British accent. 

“I know when we started. Two hearts in one home.” Both Maddi and Harry sang now. “It gets harder when we argue. We’re both stubborn, I know, but oh. “ You could basically hear them smiling. “Sweet creature, sweet creature. Wherever I go, you bring me home. Sweet creature, sweet creature. When I run out of road, you bring me home. You’ll bring me home.” You smiled as the song finished. You looked over at Matthew who was also smiling. You kissed him. You heard footsteps come down their spiral staircase and you looked over to see Madeline holding Harry’s hand, head on his shoulder, and them both smiling. 

~  
An hour later, you and Maddi finally beat the boys at charades. You both collapsed on the couch. The fire alarm went off and you all groaned. 

“Oh my god!” Maddi screamed. You looked over to see the oven completely engulfed in flames. She and Harry jumped up. She grabbed a towel and Harry got water. They both frantically tried to put out the fire to no avail. When the smoke got too thick and Madeline was barely able to breathe, they had to give up. “You guys go outside, I’ll get Kat.” You all nodded and ran out to the street coughing. You waited five minutes but Kat nor Maddi came out. Harry was about to go in when Kat came barreling out. 

“Daddy!” She yelled, coughing and Harry snatched her up. 

“Kat! Where’s mommy?” He asked her, frantically. 

“She fell and won’t wake up!” She said as a tear ran down her cheek. 

“Ok!” Harry handed Kat over to you. “I’m going to get mommy. Stay with Breanna and Matthew. I’ll be right back.” He ran inside. 

“Harry no!” You screamed as he entered the foyer. As soon as he stepped inside, the house exploded. You turned around and crouched down, holding Kat’s head close to me. You felt Matthew cover me. You turned around and felt tears well up in your eyes as you realized what just happened. 

“Mommy?” Kat said as the fire department showed up. You burst into tears for my best friend and her husband were dead. Katerina’s parents were dead. 

~  
You were sitting with Harry and Madeline’s Lawyer. You looked into your lap with Matthew holding my right hand. 

“Why have we been called here?” Matthew asked. 

“Well. Harry and Madeline put in their will that in the case something were to happen… Here. I’ll read the will. ‘In the case that something was to happen to Harry and Madeline Styles, if she has not turned 18 yet, Katerina Breanna Styles would be put into the care of (y/n) and Matthew Grey Gubler.” You looked up in shock. “Madeline wrote you a letter.” He handed you a white envelope. You immediately recognized her handwriting. I carefully opened the letter. 

Dear (y/n),

Hey… if you’re reading this I guess it means me and Harry died. How bout that. I always thought we would live till we were like 90 and be the only two people alive still quoting vines. But I guess things don’t always go to plan, do they? Hopefully, Kat isn’t too young when me and Harry died. I need you to promise me something? Okay? Every time before bed, Me and Harry sing sweet creature to Kat every night. Ever since she was born. I want you to continue that. Show her pictures of us and tell her story’s about us. Please. Just… don’t let her forget us. I love you. More than you understand. Don’t withdraw from anyone. Don’t be stupid. I’ll see you. 

-Madeline Styles

You cupped your hand over your mouth and a tear fell on the paper. You ran my hand over her name. She loved to write it. She wrote it on everything after she and Harry got married. 

“Katerina is right outside if you wanna see her.” The lawyer said and Matthew nodded. “Kat!” You looked to the door as a small little Kat walked in. You gave her the best smile you could muster and she ran. You thought she was running to Matthew but she ran to you. She jumped into your lap and hugged you close as she started crying. You wrapped my arms around her and started rocking. 

“Sweet creature. Had another talk about where it’s going wrong.” You sang to her and she sobbed more. You continued to sing to her and Matthew even joined in. You were going to make sure she lived a long and happy life. And make sure she never forgot Harry and Madeline Styles.


End file.
